It's A girl?
by High Gaurdian
Summary: Female Harry! Sirius is the last remaining Marauder. Dumbledore is trying his best to protect them. Some people will be close, others will be bashed... Flames will be ignored!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So... First chapter. It may be short, but its a start! =D

Hope some may grow to like it, if not, my other story, Joined Souls is still there!

R&R! Please=)

**Chapter 1 **

James and Lily Potter were having a cup of tea at their breakfast nook. They had returned home about an hour ago from the doctor.

Even though both of them were bursting at the seems to tell their friends, the doctor gave both of them some calming draught. Since they found out about the twin boys who would join the Potter family, they were both extatic after all.

Lily and James shared a special smile. They were so happy. And tomorrow they would be joining Sirius and their daughter, Etta, in Paris, France where good 'oll Padfoot was trying to woo a French witch.

They couldn't wait to tell their friends. Sirius was already attatched to the hip with little Etta, just imagining him with three little Potters around him will bring a smile to anybody's face.

Lily Potter took her husband's hand in her own and put it on her stomach. They leaned in and shared a sweet kiss.

From outside you could clearly hear children happilly running down the sidewalk.

It was Holloween. And unfortunately, another close friend of theirs, Remus Lupin was still trying to recover from the last full moon. See, Remus Lupin, had a furry lil' problem like James refers to it. He was in fact, a werewolf. But he was still the kindest and loving person you would ever meet.

The last member of their group, Peter Pettigrew, was a quiet little man. Many may have wondered how he ended up being their friend.

But... Even though everything may seem serene, it was far from it. They were in times of war. And... The Potters were in hidding. Because unfortunately, a prophecy was made just before the birth of their daughter. And the prophecy concerned two small babies. The Potter baby and the Longbottom baby.

So to ensure the safety of the small young families, Albus Dumbledore, had placed both under a fidelius charm- in order to ensure their safety.

Just before Albus was to make Sirius the Potters' secret keeper, they came to the conclusion that it would in fact, be to risky. Sirius himself was a target for Voldemort and because of his betrayal to his family and his friendship with James Potter, he would be hunted down for the secret.

So in the end, they chose Peter Pettigrew.

Albus reluctantly made Peter secret keeper. Even though he, aswell as the others involved, knew the risks, he just could not put his finger on what seemed off with the young man infront of him.

Unfortunately, the feeling was sollidified when the Potters were betrayed.

Page break... (sorry using phone!)

Sirius just tucked the dark haired little girl into her bed in the hotel they were staying at, when he realised, she was special to him. He wasn't quite sure why, but he summerised it was of who she was to him.

''Good night lil Lioness...'' Sirius smirked and touched one of the dark curls laying on the pillow.

He got up and left her room, intending to make himself some strong sweet tea. Things hadn't gone all that smooth as he had hoped with Miss Nia Roux.

_Flashback_

_Sirius was walking into the kitchen of the Roux mannor. He had left to finish up a letter to Dumbledore and Etta was in the kitchen helping Nia with the tea. _

_But unknown to the blond French witch, Sirius was right behind her when,_

_''You insolhent bhrat! Look how you spilled the milk over my dress!'' Even though she was yelling, the woman tried to not slip up on all the years of English classes._

_Sirius frowned, he was about to scream at the woman, when he saw her lifting her hand towards Etta- who in turn, stared with tears in her green eyes and trembling lip._

_Sirius growled and grabbed Nia's arm._

_''You ever lift your claws to her again, and I will make sure you beg for death!''_

**Present**

Looking back, Sirius should have seen she was just another bitch. Unfortinately he has been having extremely rotten luck with women for little over a year now.

James would be laughing his arse off over this when they arrive at the hotel tomorrow afternoon.

Whilst Lily would deffinately be yelling at him for dragging them out of hidding to meet just another flooze.

Sirius chuckled quietly, sure to not risk Etta waking up.

He was just sitting down on one of the couches overlooking the Eiffel Tower, when the Floo Dumbledore had connected for them to his office floo, flared up.

Sirius found himself facing a crying Remus Lupin.

''The... They... They're dead!''


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of all the amazing PM's, my reviews, those who put this story up on alerts (quite a few...)... Here's chapter 2! **

**Ps. Please review?**

**Chapter 2**

Sirius fell down on his knees... Looking up into Remus' eyes... ''No... No! No! No! They can't be dead!''

Remus sat down next to Sirius and put his hand on Sirius' shaking shoulder.

''Sirius...'' Remus was struggling with his own emotions. Moony wanted to run off and do something reckless whilst Remus was trying to handle the pain, sorrow and trying to help his friend.

''The rat betrayed James and Lily!'' Sirius stood up abruptly and paced the room. His hands in his hair, looking up at the roof.

''How could he betray them!'' Sirius howled out in pain and fell back onto the floor. Remus sat with his legs pulled up to his chest, looking down at the floor.

Sirius' eye caught onto Remus' odd behaviour. Only then did he remember...

''Dammit Moony! You shouldn't be travelling till tomorrow!'' Sirius hastilly brushed away some tears on his cheeks.

Remus looked up at Sirius, his reddened eyes still filled with unshed tears...

''I know... But Sirius... Prongs and Lily...'' Sirius understood. He understood perfectly and he himself was torn between finding the stupid rat and staying near Etta. Sirius spun around and hit the wall in frustration and anger. He didn't even realise he must have broken a few bones in his hand.

They both were silent for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts... When Etta's voice broke through to them...

''Pa'foot?'' Sirius briskly walked to the little black haired girl who was rubbing her eyes. He picked her up and held her close to him.

''I will never let anything harm you! I will always be there for you!'' He bit back more tears, trying to not upset the child in his arms. Remus looked at the two of them... Lily was right...

He walked over to the two and bend down to join the hug. ''We will get through this!''

Dumbledore looked at the house infront of him. To think that mere hours ago, two very good people were still in there... Two of his closest friends.

Minerva, Hagrid and himself had been trying to save some items from the now burning house to give to Sirius for Etta. Remus had left a while ago to go tell Sirius and Dumbledore knew he should go to them aswell.

But first things first.

''Minerva?'' Dumbledore turned to the witch that stood to his left.

''Yes Albus?'' Her voice was still trembling slightly. She carried the bag with the shrunken items over her shoulder and clutched at it with both her hands.

''I'm going to go to Sirius and Remus shortly, but whilst I am gone, would you please make sure everything is in order at school. Also, the moment I leave, my shield will fall and the Ministry will be swarming this area. So it would be best if yourself and Hagrid leave before me.'' Albus glanced over at a bawling Hagrid. ''And Minerva... Please make sure their bodies arrived with Madam Pomfrey?'' He added quietly.

Minerva nodded, abeit stiffly, and handed the bag to Dumbledore. She ashurred Hagrid to the side and glanced back towards the burning house.

Albus also glanced at the house again. He sighed and cast a patronus to wait for the arriving aurors.

_'Lord Voldemort has been vanquished. Unfortunately the Potters died in the process, but they were responsible for his downfall._

_I, Albus Dumbledore, will now be going to inform Sirius Black of the death of his friends._

_Unfortunately, Peter Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters. I am sure there will be a reward out for his capture._

_Regards...'_

Albus smirked. He really wasn't in the mood to face the Minister or his lapdogs when he has a more important place to be.

Just then, with a flash of red and gold, Albus Dumbledore was gone. And the shield fell. Moments later a series of loud pops could be heard. Numerous dark cloaked people appeared and found themselves facing the patronus of Albus Dumbledore and the last burning pieces of what appears to have been the Potters' home.

Albus appeared in a shower of red and gold. Sirius and Remus had both jumped from the noise and had their wands pointed at Dumbledore before they realised who it was. They lowered their wands.

''Albus! I'm going to kill that fucking rat!'' Sirius yelled. He had been trying to leave to find Wormtail for almost half an hour now. But Remus kept forcing him back.

Albus frowned. ''Sirius. You do realise you have a goddaughter that needs you?'' Sirius opened his mouth to respond angrilly, but Albus held up his hand and continued, ''She needs you more now than what you need to kill Peter. Plus...'' Albus looked directly into Sirius' eyes, ''If you did do anything to Peter, I fear Etta may lose you in the process...''

Sirius' mouth was open. He was torn between revenge and staying with Etta. But he did afterall remember the promises he had made his goddaughter. Sirius nodded and moved back to the couch and sat down quietly. Remus looked at Albus and both shared a sad smile.

Albus moved over to Sirius and put the bag next to him on the couch. ''Inside are some things we could rescue from their burning home. Their wands and rings are also there...'' Sirius only nodded. Albus sighed and went to sit on an arm chair.

''I know you would want to be at their funeral, so I'm going to make it a bit easier.'' Sirius and Remus looked at Albus sadly.

''The funeral will be held at the Hogwarts graveyard in two days at noon... It will be small, with only the Order and their families present...'' The two young men nodded their heads.

The three silently sat in the small living room in Paris... Till they saw the sun come up and Albus left to go back to Hogwarts and clear up some issues that may arrise with the Ministry.

**Please remember to review!**

**The chapters will get longer the more time I have and the more reviews I get =D**

**Thank you for the support!**

**ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who missed me?**

**Sorry for my very long absence! I trully am sorry!**

**Alrighty then...**

**This is a short chapter, but there's a reason for it.**

**I will try update my stories in the following manner...**

**Hopefully a chapter a day for a different story. No promises though...**

**I do not own HP...**

**R&R! Please?**

****

**Chapter 3**

Sirius was sleeping in the chair next to Etta's bed. Since Albus left, the two men spoke nothing more other than Sirius telling Moony he was going to Etta's room.

Remus still felt tired and sore after his latest transformation... But now with two of his friends dead... He felt more empty than ever before.

He looked towards the room where his last remaining friend was sleeping near said friend's soul mate.

He rubbed his tired red eyes with his palms and sighed. He'd have to tell Sirius soon incase something happened to him. Now that Lily, the one who figured it out, is dead and James the only other person who knew, was also dead, the responsibility fell on Remus' shoulders. But he had a feeling Albus also knew, he just decided to not say anything. Atleast not yet apparently.

Remus stood and walked to the balcony. He looked over Paris and saw the pink in the east of the sun rising. He was quiet for a few more moments, ''Sirius needs to be here for Etta. And Etta is here for Sirius. I take it upon myself to avenge you both... I will find the rat and tear him to shreds even if it's the last thing I ever do...'' Remus said in a low voice that was ice cold and held the promise of revenge and danger...

Unknown to the tired werewolf who's thoughts were already running rampage, Sirius was on his way to the bathroom when he overheard his friend.

Minerva sat across from Albus where he was sitting at his desk. It's early morning and whilst many others will soon be rejoiced in the news and celebrate, some, like themselves, are mourning the loss of close friends.

''Albus... How? I mean, it is obvious Peter betrayed them, but how was it possible that he-who-must-not-be-named was vanquished?'' Minerva asked. She looked directly into Albus' eyes, a clear statement that she demands the truth and nothing less.

''Unfortunately Minerva... I fear Voldemort,'' Minerva shivers, ''is not gone for good.'' Dumbledore ended. He sighed. He walked over to where Fawkes sat perched on his perch.

''But how? What are you not telling me Albus!'' Minerva demanded. Her Scottish temper flaring.

''I fear there are some things I myself don't know yet and about others I can only speculate... And we both know how dangerous guess work can be.'' Albus spoke quietly.

Arthur Weasley was a relatively light sleeper. So he was the first to hear the owl at the kitchen window downstairs. He quietly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, making sure to not wake his wife, their baby girl or any of his sons.

But when he unrolled the Daily Prophet and saw the headlines, he screamed at the top of his lungs, ''MOLLY!''

Just as Arthur ran up the stairs to go show the paper to his wife, another owl dropped off an official looking envelope onto the kitchen table and left.

Madam Pomfrey read the diagnostics on her charts again to make sure she was right. Her eyes were already red and puffy from all the crying and this news just caused a fresh wave of tears to start,

She ran over to the fire place, ''Headmaster! There is something you should know!''

All across Britain and certain areas of Europe, wizarding folk were running around and celebrating joyfully as soon as they found out.

Yes, they did feel sorry for the deaths of the Potters, but what is two deaths when a dark lord has been vanquished after such a long time?

But there wasn't just one group of people in mourning, another group was in disary, after all, their master had apparently been vanquished!

Severus Snape felt conflicted and he wasn't quite sure about what this inner turmoil was about.

In the end he settled for feeling dissapointed. Dissapointed in himself for what he's done...

He looked back down at the blank parchment infront of him. He picked up the discarded quill again and started writing...

_'Headmaster Dumbledore...'_

**Alright alright... I know it's a very short chapter, but this chapter is basicly setting the stage for what's to come and giving tid bits of important information.**

**If some characters seem a tad ooc, I am sorry but they need to be to fit into my story line.**

**Also, I have no idea how to write accents into a story seeing that I'm not English, English is not my first language and I don't speak with an accent...?**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
